User talk:ThomasHL/Archive Three
Clear template FYI: . -- sulfur 03:23, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. – Tom 03:29, January 8, 2010 (UTC) The Mortons If you can scrounge anything up on David Morton or David R. Morton (ie, film links, other info, etc), please do. I started them both when I realized that they were two different people, but didn't have a lot of time to really hunt their info down. -- sulfur 14:17, January 23, 2010 (UTC) A deletion discussion You may be interested in this discussion.--Rockfang 10:16, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Story editors See Category:Story editors. For both supervisors and editors. -- sulfur 20:34, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you. :) – Tom 21:14, February 17, 2010 (UTC) "Sound" vs "Sound Mixing" I was going off of the Academy Awards website. They list it as "Sound Mixing", not just "Sound". FYI. -- sulfur 03:37, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Ok. The title card at the award show said only "Sound". – Tom 03:43, March 8, 2010 (UTC) This should help you User:Morder/Links — Morder (talk) 04:31, March 11, 2010 (UTC) 170.185.220.19 Can we have a discussion with this anon user about how to use this site correctly?--Obey the Fist!! 18:50, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Learning pit Talk:Learning pit - I was unable to find a reference to that name in the script...so where did you get it from? :) — Morder (talk) 14:17, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Debra Dilley Hello Thomas! Debra Dilley just got in touch with me about her MA article. Mail me (address on user page) and I'll pass her on to you. Great stuff you're doing, by the way -- — Harry usr tlk 07:03, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you. Great that she contacted you. You'll get a mail. ;) – Tom 15:02, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Laurence Rosenthal actor question Heya there Thomas, I'm Mike, a frequent editor over at the 24 Wiki, a Wikia wiki that was originally inspired by none other than Memory Alpha. At my project I've strived to reveal the names of background extras and stunt actors and it is a great pleasure to meet another person with my interests. Your work is a treasure trove of Star Trek information and I don't think a wiki is complete without at least one editor of your dedication and precision. If you would, take 30 seconds to look at this small page and you'll see that I'm no stranger to being confronted with mystery extras. Thankfully, one of my fellow contributors just today solved this mystery for me: the actor is Laurence Rosenthal. Since Memory Alpha is one of the only places where I'm finding anything on this stuntman, would you be able to tell me about how you solved your own Molina mystery? Thanks in advance for any help! I hope you continue to find the names of all the uncredited extras of Star Trek until there are no more mysteries. Blue Rook 18:21, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :Hey Mike, nice to meet you and great to find a fellow "hunter". Yes, thats all Laurence Rosenthal, great work. I've sent the stunt coordinator Dennis Madalone the image of Molina and he identified him for me. Rosenthal was in many more episodes as stunt actor and stunt double for Marc Alaimo for example. Today I am also in contact with him and he posted some behind the scenes shots of himself from the Star Trek sets. – Tom 18:40, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :: I appreciate the prompt reply. It is excellent that you are on such great terms with the stunt coordinator. Might I be a pest, and ask if you could share Laurence's e-mail with me? I'd like nothing more at this point than to send that page to him, and to get his subsequent reaction! Blue Rook 18:57, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::: I've sent him a message and the link to your gallery. Maybe you should start writing an article about him. ;) – Tom 19:32, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :: That will be done in the next few hours, of course! I've appropriately updated the "Who's this man" page first. Thomas, you must promise to tell me exactly what Mr. Rosenthal says in reply! Tell him you've found another fan of his work, and that I've updated Wikipedia with his "Bones" appearance as the serial killer "The Gormogon". Blue Rook 20:11, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Unsigned v Unsigned-anon FYI, when indicating that an anon did not sign something, please be sure to use the template, since it does not leave a red link on the page, but links to their contributions. Thanks! -- sulfur 11:08, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :Will do. Thanks. – Tom 11:23, August 30, 2010 (UTC) TOS Production Staff thought it great that i found this on the anniversary of the first ST air date. it was an exciting time for us. I hadn't yet joined the staff on a permanent basis but had been a temp, the "floaer" secretary on the Desilu lot. I came onboard soon as Gene Coon's secretary. i got the job he said because of my mini skirts which also garnered me anonymous interoffice mail which said they were not suitable for the workplace. despite his name and my black skin gene and i were a good team and stayed together till he left. when he settled at Universal some time later i left the show to join him there. Nichelle mentions me in her book for my unique way of answering the telephone in gene's office. Penny Unger replaced DC Fontana as the great bird's secretary and the two of us kept the place jumping. Silvia, bob justmans secretary was much older and terribly, terribly, proper. she was probably the one who sent me the anonymous notes. – Andeaus 11:18, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Ilbra Yacoob You might want to talk to User:Ilbra. It appears that she might be Ilbra Yacoob -- has added a personal photo to the page. You tend to be pretty good at interacting with production staffers and getting more information out of them. -- sulfur 12:45, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. Will see if I can get in contact with her. – Tom 20:55, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Charles Tucker article The vandal did his thing again before you protected the article, so somebody needs to revert the changes. -Angry Future Romulan 20:35, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Actually, why didn't you just block the vandal? -Angry Future Romulan 20:38, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :I've reverted the latest edit. As you can see there are different id's who changed the page. I think it would be more appropriate to protect the page rather than starting to block all the id's. Who knows how many different id's he'll take. – Tom 20:58, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Good point. -Angry Future Romulan 21:04, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, there are still places in the article he is being referred to as "york" - they werent changed. I've been able to keep up with his changes, but after the last one where he changed all to "york" you already protected the article, so I couldnt do all reverts. I would go ahead and block the last few anon ips on this, revert back to how it was and then protect the page. – Distantlycharmed 21:08, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Question I wish to show people a spreadsheet about a fleet that I have invented. How would be the best way of doing it? If your wondering why I directed this question to you, you have made lots of edits so clearly understand site policy well and have been active recentley. Thanks, Admiralalexmann 17:32, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Actually I wish to just display a link to a website and show this community my spreadsheet. Its http://www.tiny.cc/omegafleet Admiralalexmann 17:41, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Phage (episode) Sorry about that; I was having serious computer problems! --Defiant 09:44, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. – Tom 09:54, September 29, 2010 (UTC) this is not byron thames byron was in broken bow, but this is not his picture. :Yes, you're right. Thanks for the reminder. I've talked to Byron Thames some time ago and forgot to made the appropriate changes. Will do so. Thanks. – Tom 17:00, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Many Thanks.... Hi, Thomas! Thank you very much for that warm welcome to Memory Alpha! I have been a regular visitor to memory-alpha.org for over 4 years--so I'm pretty familiar with the layout. I'm a pretty fair writer, and I love Star Trek, so a few weeks ago, I thought to myself, why not? Looking forward to working with you.--SpockDock19 19:43, October 29, 2010 (UTC)SpockDock19 :You're welcome. :) – Tom 21:52, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Inquiry that you might be able to solve A user posted this forum question, and it seems like something up your alley. Can you check it out and deal with it if possible? -- sulfur 11:51, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. I've posted an answer. – Tom 16:55, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Randy James as Lt. Jones I stumbled across this page when I googled myself, and was amazed to find so much detailed info about my years on Star Trek! I just wanted to take a moment to thank you and all your contributors for putting this all together, and bringing some light and focus to the lesser known members of the Trek universe! There were many of us, and I'm sure others appreciate it as well. For the record, I WAS that waiter in Ten Forward, as some have mentioned. That was my first gig on TNG. The name Jones, came much later, and mostly by accident. Thanks again, and keep up the good work! Randy JamesLtJones 06:39, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :In the name of Memory Alpha "Welcome and Thank you!". Would love to talk to you about your time on Star Trek. I am sure you can add some info to this wiki. Please contact me through the "E-mail this user" link on the left (in the toolbox). – Tom 18:06, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, Tom. I wanted to email you in the first place, but couldn't and still can't find that link or toolbox.--LtJones 19:15, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Romulan Photo Thomas, How did you ever find this photo of me?! Thanks, Joseph :Hi! I just went through the movie and took screenshots of all the Romulans. This photo is from the last scenes involving Romulans shortly before the destruction of the Narada. And then I've compared all the Romulans to the actors. :) – Tom 20:27, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi. WOW! That's amazing. I couldn't even find myself in the film! (But didn't go over it frame by frame--always wanted to see if the DVD had outtakes or not, but never got around to it. Probably less than half of what we shot ended up in the final cut. :-( If you have any more screen shots of me, I'd love if you could email them. Thanks, Joseph www.Joseph-Steven.com ::As relates to Joseph/Josef, ThomasHL, can you please see this talk page and sort the destination out properly? Thank you. -- sulfur 13:11, November 21, 2010 (UTC) USS Ranger: Just found your website. I'm not a big Trek fan but I was the BTOW in 2MMR when they filmed on the ship. I remember the directors being pissed off when we took the signs down for the film crews to follow through the ship. I have one signed by Checkove, Ahoura and Spock. They were good natured about our theft and still signed my sign. It was also one of my most negative moments......My control booth was the "reactor" and when they turned on the fog machine it went through our "water tight door". Which was a real problem for my team and my CPO. The cast was a hell of a nicer than the punks from Top Gun....Tom Cruise is a little man! Ken Peacock BT2 USS Ranger CV-61 1984-1988 :Thank you for letting us know. Would be great to add pictures from the film itself of you and your crew. You can also e-mail me through . Thank you. – Tom 13:38, November 30, 2010 (UTC) David Hurst, Actor Hello, I am an old friend of David Hurst's. We met in 1967 through his wife Judith who at that time lived in Phila and they later moved to Westport, Conn and I to New Haven. We remained friends for many years until I returned to live in Canada. I have not seen David since 1985. I am teaching in Berlin until Dec 5 and desperate to find him if he is still living. If you know of his whereabouts in Germany and can reveal that to me, I would deeply appreciate it. Thank you. CB.Forte information@liberatedvoice.com :I am sorry but have no clue where he is today. I think he went back to Berlin, Prenzlauer Berg like the German wikipedia article about him says. The phone book has only one David Hurst listed who is living in southern Germany. – Tom 13:33, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Background photos of extras from Apocalypse Rising I have 8 photos of 3 extras from . I know only one of them but they also include 3 makeup artists that worked on that episode. I think I'll upload them but I thought I'd mention it to you and see if you could probably do something more than just upload them. I have no idea where they'd be useful...and I should! :) — Morder (talk) 02:59, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :Hey! Thanks for letting me know. I am sure we can use these images on one or more articles. And I think the makeup artists could also be identified. I can ask Randy James, Todd Slayton or James Minor if I don't know them. If you have any info for me about these images you can also send the info via e-mail to me, so I can do a bit research. I am curious to see these pictures. ;) – Tom 18:19, December 3, 2010 (UTC) I'll upload them here as soon as I get home. (2 hours or so) I'll put them on a subpage for now and write some details about one of the photos that I do know. Otherwise the rest were just random photos taken of the extras. — Morder (talk) 21:57, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, had fun last night instead of uploading here :) User:Morder/Apocalypse_Rising — Morder (talk) 19:23, December 4, 2010 (UTC) "test" template This template is being removed. Please use in future, and when using it, please ensure that you "subst" it into the page, such as: . Thanks. -- sulfur 13:47, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the info. – Tom 21:46, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Bruce MacRae An anon added his name to the WonderWorks Inc. page, and I was wondering if you might be able to confirm that he worked there, as I wasn't able to find anything beyond this page, and it seems to be is personal website and doesn't list his Star Trek work as being with WonderWorks. - 03:27, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :On his article here you can read that he worked as a freelancer for this company for five weeks in 1979. You should ask the creator of the article Sennim. He might have the answer and as far as I can say he only add valid information. His IMDb account says he also worked for "Brick Price Movie Miniatures" (aka WonderWorks) on the 1981 film Lifepod. – Tom 09:47, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, that sounds convincing enough to me. Thanks for checking, and sorry to trouble you, I completely forgot to check IMDb or check for redirects. - 16:39, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Contributions Thanks for your contributions i love learning about the vast universe of star trek. :You're welcome. – Tom 17:04, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Clip Capture Thomas, I have no idea how you ever found and identified me in the 2009 film, especially if you do not even know me. I'm amazed! I could not even find myself in the final cut (and, boy, did they cut out A LOT from the Narada scenes--the whole mutiny, subversive erei'Riov in Command, and an erein execution on the bridge). Would love to have a copy of clip this came from if you still have it! My thanks, Joseph Steven www.Joseph-Steven.com :It is the release of the film on DVD. And when you go step by step (freeze the frame) you can find yourself. ;) I'll see that I put some pictures together and send you by mail. Tom 16:32, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Babies An anon made some changes to previously unknown actor babies. Thought you might be the guy to check if there's any truth to the changes. S/he also added some birth dates to two actresses pages, and I haven't been able to confirm them. - 21:50, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :Unfortunatly I cannot find the names of the infant actors on any call sheet I have (or elsewhere). I'll search if I can find anything on the birthdates. Thanks for letting me know. Tom 16:32, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Todd McFarlane Thought that you might be amused by the actor/stuntperson/production staff crossovers on the new Todd McFarlane article that I just created. As you (likely) know, he's the creator of Spawn, and executive produced the movie and wrote a number of episodes of the television series. Coincidentally, he also drew three pieces of Star Trek art back in the day. Anyhow, check out the crossovers in the last paragraph. That took a while to put together I tell you! :) -- sulfur 15:51, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :Good work and of course do I know Todd McFarlane. ;) There were quite a number of Trek performers in this movie...and many stunt performers. Tom 16:32, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Yah, I thought that it was entertaining how many references I found, so I started trying to compile them all. That list covers everyone that had "Spawn" mentioned in their article on MA. -- sulfur 16:49, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :I've added a few and removed the double link for Laura Interval/ Laura Stepp. Tom 17:05, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Didn't even realize that she was the same person. :) -- sulfur 17:07, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Unnamed cardassians Could yoy please tell me why you deleted my article Terok Nor ops personnel, and what is this block about. Are you trying to block me from editing. Thank you. shamutto 20:24, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :First: There is no block for you. Second: You add pictures to the "Unnamed ...." lists and you don't care that the people on these pictures already have their entries. On the Unnamed Cardassians page you've added a bad shot for a Cardassian officer who already has her entry on this page. You should research and have a look before you add various individuals several times. Thats what I already told you on your user talk page. Tom 01:32, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you for your advice, it is noted. Mariposans Please see Talk:Unnamed Mariposans and sort out an article (or three) for the guys in question wouldja? :) -- sulfur 13:07, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :Sure. Thanks for the info. ;) Tom 17:49, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Learn it. Use it. I'm trying to avoid having any bare links to StarTrek.com, so that it's easier to keep track o them and find them when they next break their DB entirely. -- sulfur 17:40, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :Of course. Thanks for the advice. Tom 17:42, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Production articles and edits I just wanted to say I like your production articles. You're really good at them! And keep up the good work with all those smaller edits I've noticed you're doing. --| TrekFan Open a channel 11:03, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you. ;) Tom 15:25, March 19, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. :) --| TrekFan Open a channel 21:49, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Makeup notes Hi Tom. Thanks for adding that info on Fallit Kot. Unfortunately, I had to remove the note you added to Melora Pazlar because it was already in the background info there, albeit with a different source. --| TrekFan Open a channel 18:20, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :In order to not lose the second source of information, I took both notes and merged them together. Just FYI. -- sulfur 18:25, March 24, 2011 (UTC) DVD citations This is a very minor point, but when adding citations from the DVDs could you follow the format on MA:CYS? Something like (Departmental Briefing Year Two: Production, TNG Season 2 DVD special features). Thanks, and keep up the good work. :-) –Cleanse ( talk | ) 08:59, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :Sure. Thanks for the reminder. Tom 09:01, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Nimoy Music Clip Hi. Could you specify in your news text that Nimoy plays the main role in the ALTERNATE version of the Bruno Mars video/song. The way it is presented right now on Memory-Alpha main page, people will waste time watching the wrong video. Thanks. :) : Thats why I wrote the NEW music video. The previous version of this video is not new. And when you'll follow the links behind the news you'll come directly to right video. ;) Tom 17:57, May 30, 2011 (UTC) The Rondells Hey Tom, it's me from wiki 24. In researching Erik Rondell for the 24 wiki, I stumbled across your pages for Debby Lynn Ross and R.A. Rondell, and I bring this up here because I think it affects the memory alpha articles. Just to clear this up: Both Debby and Ronald are married, but on Ronald's page it says Erik Rondell is his son and on Debby's page it says Erik Rondell is her nephew. Is this true? Did Ronald shack up with both sisters? Or are there two Eriks?--Acer4666 19:19, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :Hey. I've corrected the info. Thanks for letting me know. ;) Tom 19:32, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::No probs; thanks for clearing that up for me!--Acer4666 19:37, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Stumbled upon some interesting info on your talk page of all places Hey, I've coincidently stumbled upon your talk page conversations with Joseph Steven, and realized that he's describing a number of (afaikt) previously undocumented deleted scenes. This would obviously be very valuable info to include in deleted scene. (There's also a secondy gem: I've noticed that mr. Steven has used fanon Romulan terms on occasion. I'm not sure if that was his own initiative, or if he picked them up in the actual production, but if the latter that would be cool bg info for Romulan language and Romulan ranks.) Only, I'm not sure how I should proceed. I think ideally we could use some more info before going ahead, but it seems to me that mr. Steven has been active on this wiki only a brief time, to tend to pages relating to his own. Since that was a while ago I'm worried that contacting him on his talk page would likely go unanswered, at which point I would be stuck. Perhaps you might have the ability to contact him? Also, failing that, I'm unsure if there is enough information, or if it's ok to use informal communications made on a talk page here as a source, without permission of the writer. So, long story short: I think there's a lot of great and previously unknown info here, but I don't quite know how to go forward, and since you have lots of experience in dealing with performers, I'm hoping you could advise, or even help out. -- Capricorn 19:16, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Lena Banks citation Thanks for relating where you got the Lena Banks info from, for Efrosian; I consider that sort of a citation, even though it's not on the page. We (you or I) could possibly add a similar note to the article's talk page, just in case the issue crops up again, from someone else. --Defiant 07:59, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Done. I hope it's not an inconvenience to you (or anything like that; feel free to change what I've written, by all means). Anyways, thanks again. :) --Defiant 08:27, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :No problem at all. Many information I'll add to this wiki are information from the call sheets or from the persons themselves. It is hard to add citations for some information. :) Tom 17:02, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Is this the same guy? Some jerkface, who totally wasn't me btw, uploaded a new image from TMP of a guy in engineering that might be someone we already had an image for, though the new one does show off the uniform better. Could you take a look at this and let me know what you think, so I can go berate them for such a gross oversight. ;) - 16:13, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :Hey. The costume looks the same and he is also wearing the "wristwatch" on the left wrist. But I am not completely sure it is the same guy - 75%. Tom 16:19, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. The reason I asked is I'm not even sure where in the film the first shot is taken from, since it doesn't seem to be from the theatrical cut. If you're leaning towards this being the same guy, I'll probably end up merging these later, after finding my TMP DVD. - 16:49, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Category suggestion Further input is requested on your category suggestion. - 07:58, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you for the info. I've responded there. Tom 18:25, October 13, 2011 (UTC) CBS v CBS Television Studios Just to remind you, "CBS" is a link to a disambiguation page. If you're meaning to refer to shows that originate from CBS, use "CBS Television Studios" as the destination link. Feel free to pipe it (such as "CBS"), but please try to use the correct link. Thanks! -- sulfur 15:02, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, again. Thank you. You told me this before, right? I am sure I will remember it the next time. Tom 18:12, October 13, 2011 (UTC) JPB I didn't mean to step on your toes there, but I had already informed him with previous blocks that his blocks would get longer if he did not stop the complaints and general inappropriate use of talk pages that he engages in. --31dot 09:21, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you. Would also be my next step. Tom 13:08, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Gorkon FA nomination Hi, ThomasHL. Could you possibly comment on the Gorkon FA nomination? Whether that's a "support" or an "oppose" vote is fine by me, but it would be helpful to have more users contribute to the nomination process. --Defiant 19:59, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Jessicperson If you see someone like that, just delete the page and block them for a period of time. They're spambots. -- sulfur 11:16, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :Alright. Wasn't sure about this. Tom 20:27, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Professional VisionCare Associates Tom, I apologize for undoing one of your changes, but it really looked like spam to me. I appear to have overreacted and feel free to restore it if you haven't already. But I'd suggest on Star_Trek_III:_The_Search_for_Spock and Star_Trek:_Insurrection having an eye-care company listed side-by-side with individuals looks odd. Professional VisionCare Associates does not work in film/video production as their only nor (as far as I can tell from their website) primary activity. It seems to be a company that works with the public, selling glasses, frames, and contact lenses. 20:00, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :The company manufactures and provides film and television productions with the contact lenses. According to the call sheet of , Morton Greenspoon was on set that day. And the info from the company history article is that a contact lens technician is on set when these lenses were used. The reason the company ist listed side-by-side with individuals is that they're all uncredited. I am sure we can split this up and make own subsections for production companies when we have enought to list. Tom 20:21, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Great work I just wanted to thank you for your (as always) excellent contributions to the "behind the scenes" stuff on MA. I worked on the text of "Background Information" for a lot of the TNG episodes, and I think the images you added really make the articles stand out. Thanks again, and keep up the good work. :-) –Cleanse ( talk | ) 08:39, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you. =) Tom 17:02, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Call sheets Hi Tom. Great work adding information from the call sheets. Can I suggest that, to help future readers, each note mention somewhere that this is the source of the information? For example, the bit about Admiral Shanti/Brackett on reads like it doesn't have a citation. Perhaps you could say something like "According to the call sheet" or tag it with "(Call sheets) at the end? Thanks again for your contributions – they're always very interesting to read. :-) –Cleanse ( talk | ) 23:59, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, that makes sense. I've avoided it with the reason not to have "call sheet" on every second sentence but will do so. Tom 00:14, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, keep in mind that as more information from different sources is added to a page, the call sheet notes will get moved around. It'll be a bit less repetitive when it goes something like Call Sheet, TNG Companion, DVD special features, Other reference book, Call Sheet, Script. ;-) –Cleanse ( talk | ) 00:51, December 28, 2011 (UTC)